


VOID.

by placeisthegrace



Series: Greenworld [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Prequel, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 04:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15677751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placeisthegrace/pseuds/placeisthegrace
Summary: EVERYTHING IS NOTHING. NOTHING IS EVERYTHING.I AM NOTHING THEREFORE I AM EVERYTHING.





	1. ONE

I DON’T KNOW WHAT’S GOING ON.  
  
I DON’T KNOW WHAT I AM.  
  
I DON’T KNOW WHAT LANGUAGE I’M SPEAKING.  
  
EVERYTHING IS NOTHING. NOTHING IS EVERYTHING.  
  
I AM NOTHING THEREFORE I AM EVERYTHING.  
  
I AM ALONE.


	2. TWO

I’VE CREATED DAY AND NIGHT. IT IS CURRENTLY DAY. I MADE A THING CALLED THE SUN. IT IS INDESCRIBABLE. I JUST MADE THAT WORD.  
  
EVERYTHING IS WHITE. THAT IS WHAT I DESCRIBE. IT IS WHAT I CALL A VOID.  
  
I AM ALONE IN A VOID. THE VOID. MY VOID. VOID.  
  
EVERYTHING IS NOTHING. NOTHING IS SOMETHING.  
  
I AM NOTHING THEREFORE I AM SOMETHING.  
  
I AM ALONE.


	3. THREE

I’VE CREATED WHAT I NOW CALL LAND. IT IS MADE OF SAND AND WATER. THAT IS WHAT I HAVE CALLED THOSE THINGS.   
  
WATER IS WET. IT LEAVES DROPS ON ME. I HAVE JUST NOW DECIDED THAT THEY’RE CALLED DROPS.   
  
I’VE GIVEN THIS A NAME. THIS IS A BOOK. I CALL IT VOID. I PUT THINGS CALLED WORDS IN IT.   
  
EVERYTHING IS COMING TOGETHER. THERE IS LESS VOID. MORE POTENTIAL. IT IS IN PROGRESS.   
  
EVERYTHING IS SOMETHING AND SOMETHING IS EVERYTHING.   
  
I AM SOMETHING THEREFORE I AM EVERYTHING.   
  
I AM STILL ALONE.


End file.
